Kill La Kill - A Lost Way
by DanieD00
Summary: A "What If..." Story, in which Ryuko gets tricked by Nui Harime into thinking Satsuki is the murderer of Ryukos dad. Only Mako can save Ryuko from now on. Meanwhile, Nui teaches Ryuko about combat, even becoming friends. Can Mako save Ryuko? And what about Ryuko's and Nui's relationship? Is she really a psychopath? A story about friendship and pain, and that it's never too late.
1. Like a withered flower

Ryuko looked around. It was still raining blood and water. After everything she did, it was still raining. There she is. Kneeling on top of the tower, fully exhausted, and the bloody rain dropped with every second onto her skin.

"It's gonna be alright!" she said worried. The rain was louder than the words she spoke. No matter where she looked at, flames, and smoke were all around her.

"It's my fault... I've let it come that far..." she mumbled, with a few tears in her face.

"They... they trust you... Ryuko... I trust you..."

And then, Ryuko heard something behind her. Something like an huge elevator, arriving at the top of the tower. When the elevator arrived, she just heard on thing.

"Oh Ryyuuuuukoooo..." she heard. Ryuko slowly turned her head around.

...

**Kill La Kill - A Lost Way**

translated by DanieD00


	2. The day the flower died - Part 1

Honnouji-Academy

2 PM

Naturals Election Arena

"Is this all you got, Satsuki?!" screamed Ryuko to her arch enemy, Satsuki Kiryuin, who stands on top of the Honnouji tower. Satsuki turned her head to the last remaining member of the Elite-Four, Uzu Sanageyama. Three of the Elite-Four are beaten, only Sanageyama is left now.

"It's you and me now, Matoi!" he shout to Ryuko, who was, just like her, ready for the battle. His mighty Goku-Uniform made him look like a Samurai from the future. And he kind of was like. At least that's what Ryuko thought. This is the last fight before she can confront Satsuki about her father. Mako, sitting next to the failed Elite-Four, encouraged Ryuko.

"You're not going to stand in my way. You really think you're tough just because you got some armor?"

"Oh please, Matoi. Go ahead. Attack me. I'm waiting." Sanageyama provoked Ryuko. And so, Ryuko ran to Sanageyama, attacking him with a few quick blows using her Scissor Blade. Sanageyama parries every attack, and even counter attacks Ryuko, which hits. Ryuko and Senketsu give everything, but nearly every attack is blocked or parried perfectly.

"We can't beat him like this, Ryuko. He see's every attack!" Senketsu said.

"I know, Senketsu, although he is blind..."

"You're speaking with your Kamui already?! Are you paranoid?!"

"Any idea, Senketsu?" Ryuko asked.

"We could provoke him. Maybe he neglects his defense. The tiny gaps on his armor could be his weakness. If we time it correctly, maybe we can hit him."

"Alright, Senketsu."

Ryuko walks a few steps back, while Sanageyama stands still and mighty.

"Sanageyama! How about you attack me for once?!" Ryuko screamed to him. Sanageyama laughed.

"Oh, I will, Matoi. I'm an honorable warrior. Honor is the most important thing of a true warrior, and after that comes patience."

"Haha, right. I thought YOU were the one who wanted to fight against me! "I wanna fight Ryuko Matoi, please!" she mocked around. Sanageyama doesn't like what she says, and it's clearly visible, since he changes his stance a bit.

"Let me fight Matoi!" Well, here I am, Wannabe-Samurai!" she laughed at him.

"Say that again!?"

"What? Wannabe-Samurai?" Ryuko grinned.

"NO ONE calls me a Wannabe-Samurai, not even Jakuzure!" he said angry and charged at Ryuko. Sanageyama attacks Ryuko with several quick slashes in order to break Ryukos defense. Mako cheers louder now and jumps around on Gamagooris shoulders. He sighs. Then he puts her down. Not a good idea, as it seems, because now she screams even more.

"RYUKO, YOU CAN DO THIS! RYUKO! RYUKO! Hey, Mr. Gamagoori!?"

"Mankanshoku..."

"What's a Wannabe-Samurai?"

Nonon smiles evil and tries not to laugh.

"Wannabe-Samurai..." she whispered to herself amused.

"MEN! DO! KOTE!" Sanageyama screams with each attack. Ryuko is prepared, although blocking every attack is difficult.

"Ryuko, look. The gaps!" Senketsu noticed. Ryuko nods and pushes Sanageyamas Staff with her Scissor Blade away.

"What drove in you to insult a warrior like me? Don't you have ANY respe..." he says and gets hit.

"Not as patient as you say, huh?" Ryuko smiled and parries another attack by Sanageyama. She attacks one of the tiny little gaps with her Scissor Blade and hits, which causes a small explosion that throws Sanageyama a few meters away.

"Good attack, Matoi." Sanageyama complimented and charged to her. Ryuko charges onto him as well, jumps in the last moment below him and hits several gaps on his left and right leg. His lower armor explodes, causing him to fly into the air.

"Now or never, Ryuko!" Senketsu said encouraged.

"Gotcha, Senketsu!" she answered.

"Scissor Blade! Decapitation Mode!" both of them said motivated. Ryuko jumps into the air and hits Sanageyama with the Blade. The armor slowly fells apart, which gives Ryuko the opportunity to attack him directly. She hits Sanageyama easily and with all her power, causing Sanageyamas Goku-Uniform to explode. Sanageyama himself is wounded slightly. Sanageyama falls from the air with nothing but his underwear, slamming onto the platform.

"RYUKO, I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN! RYUKO! RYUKO! RYUKO!" Mako laughed happily about her friend's victory. Nonon now laughed about Sanageyama, while Houka didn't care at all. Gamagoori however is ashamed.

"Can't believe it. She beat every one of us." Gamagoori mumbled.

Sanageyama is ashamed and capitulates. Ryuko smiles as she watches him leaving the platform.

"Good fight, Matoi. I'll get you next time."

"Right, I'm looking forward to it."

Ryuko looked up to Satsuki.

"Now what, Satsuki?! You gonna talk now?"

Satsuki was still unimpressed. Inside her, she was ashamed about her Elite-Four losing against a simple girl with a Kamui, but she didn't showed it.

"With words like those, Matoi... let's settle this once and for all, foolish girl..."


	3. The day the flower died - Part 2

"OH WOWIE! RYUKO IS GONNA FIGHT SATSUKI!" screams Mako enthusiastic. Gamagoori's face turns red full of fury.

"MANKANSHOKU, WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?!" he rants. Mako stops screaming, but she still smiles and jumps around. Sanageyama meets the others. Nonon watches him with an evil smile.

"Hey, ape head." she grins.

"Oh please. You lost as well.

"Even funnier that you lost as well."

"Whatever you say." Sanageyama answered and sits next to Gamagoori. Houka watches Ryuko.

"Now's the time Matoi is gonna lose. She might beat all of us, but she can't beat Lady Satsuki. No doubt about that."

Satsuki walks down the stairs until she stands on the platform of the Naturals Election Arena.

"I have to admit one thing, Ryuko Matoi. You keep up until the very end, even if your failure is absolute." she says. Ryuko is a bit nervous, but ready.

"Failure? Right. So, what are you waiting for? We gonna fight or will you tell me now what happened to my dad?" Ryuko asks and aims with the Scissor Blade against Satsuki. Satsuki shakes her head slowly left and right twice, and transforms into her Kamui Junketsu. Ryuko is unimpressed watching Satsuki doing so.

"How long do you think can you fight, Matoi?"

"Long enough to kick your ass."

"Ryuko, be careful. Satsuki is stronger than anyone we fought against yet."

"I know, Senketsu. But it's the best chance I have, I gotta use it." Ryuko says motivated, but a little nervous as well...

_AN: This is gonna be a long story with a lot of fights. In order to give you a better feeling of each fight that occurs during the entire story, I will sometimes add YouTube links to certain music from Kill La Kill and it's game Kill La Kill IF. I did that in the original version as well and since people liked it, I wanna do the same thing here as well._

youtu. be/O-59cooUOEw - _Copy the link into another tab and listen while reading. Also remove the gap between . b. Have fun reading now. ^^  
_

Satsuki draws her Sword, Bakuzan. Ryuko charges against Satsuki, opening the battle by charging the scissor blade over her head and ramming it against Satsuki with power. Satsuki easily parries the attack and stands still, as if nothing happened. Ryuko performs several slash attacks, which all fail as well though.

"What's wrong, Satsuki? Ain't you brave enough to attack me?"

"Why should I use my power for a girl that doesn't even know when she lost?"

"Lost?" Ryuko asks annoyed and attacks again. More and more slashes and blows try to hit Satsuki, but every last one of them fails. If Ryuko continues like that, she's going to lose not because of Satsuki, but because Ryuko doesn't have any blood left for Senketsu to perform serious attacks. Her blood boils already.

"Ryuko, you have to calm down!" Senketsu says.

"I know that, Senketsu! But I'm about to find out what happend to my dad!" Ryuko says again. Satsuki parries the next attack.

"This battle is a total waste of time, Matoi. You don't know how to beat me, I can see that. You train to beat the weak when you should train to beat even the strongest of enemies. Pathetic." Satsuki provokes.

"Oh yeah? How about you show me that you are stronger than the others, huh? Goofin' around, parrying my attacks..."

Satsuki kicks Ryuko and then puts her sword back into the sword sheath.

"What the fuck!?" Ryuko wondered confused as Satsuki is unarmed now. More or less.

"I only need the handle of Bakuzan to beat you." Satsuki reacts arrogant. Ryuko attacks Satsuki. A big mistake, as it turns out. Before Ryuko hits the left shoulder of Satsuki with the scissor blade, Satsuki draws her sword with an confusingly powerful attack. A shockwave emerges, hitting Ryuko hard, which stops her attack. She got hit in the belly, and she is in pain.

"This battle is over, Matoi!" her opponent screams. Satsuki makes one powerful slash with Bakuzan. This attack takes about three seconds, and it ends the fight in a way no one would have expected. The slash launches Ryuko in the air, crashing through the wall of the Honnouji-Academy. She ends up landing somewhere in Honnô-City. The entire stadion is quiet.

"Hrmpf."

That's all Satsuki says. She puts her sword away, transforms into the normal Kamui Junketsu and looks around slowly.

"Ry... Ryuko?" mumbles Mako confused. Satsuki walks up the stairs.

"There is no winner. Just a loser. Resistance is futile. Now go home. Classes start tomorrow at 7 AM." Satsuki said serious. Mako leaves the stadion, running down to Honnô-City.

_Music stop_

While Mako runs into the city to find Ryuko, someone else watched the entire fight from the top of a tower, knowing exactly where Ryuko landed.

*giggle* "A little birdie that doesn't know how to fly..."


	4. Just a fun little game - Part 1

Honnô-City

7 PM

Lower City

Mako is searching for Ryuko. Thanks to the smoke she saw a few hours ago she knows just about the location where her friend landed.

"Ryuko?! Ryyyyyukoooo! Where are you?!" Mako screams worried. A few kids, but also adults watch the young woman walking around. Why does she have to scream? Mako walks towards a man who seems busy though.

"Hey, YOU! You don't happen to know where Ryuko is?"

"Who?"

"Well... Ryuko Matoi! Didn't you saw the smoke? That crazy girl that landed somewhere here like a comet?

"Wha... what? NO! Go away!"

"Pff, okay! I'll find Ryuko anyway. Thanks for nothing!" answeres Mako. After about five seconds, she already does not know what to do.

"Uh... Ryuko?" Mako calls, but it doesn't help at all. Another hour passes. Around 8 PM the city became quiet. Most people already left the streets, nothing really happens out here anymore. Well, or at least as quiet as it can be when Mako is outside to search someone. She is still worried though.

"Ryuko?" she mumbles hopeful. Then, in an alley, she notices movement, and she can also hear a female voice. Suddenly, a bin falls down behind her.

"What was that?!" she says worried. Then there's a laugh. Carefully she walks to the bin. There's a little cat running around when she arrives at the bin. Mako is relieved and turns her head around. A Scissor Blade flies into her direction. Just before the Blade hits Mako, she screams.

"AAAAAARGH!" she screams and wakes up. It was just a nightmare. And it'll take a moment for Mako to realize that. Ryuko calms her down. She found her quickly after her loss against Satsuki somewhere in a destroyed bar.

"Hey, Mako, it's alright." Ryuko says, trying to calm down her friend Mako.

"Ryuko, I had a really really bad nightmare, I was searching after you, but then there was this voice, and a bin, and a cute little kittie, and then A SCISSOR BLADE was thrown into my direction and I screamed and then..."

"It was just a nightmare." Ryuko smiles.

"Maybe you just dreamt about what would have happened if you wouldn't have found me. I don't know, maybe someone would have stolen the blade. But it didn't happened. We are safe at home and protect each other, we always do."

Mako nods and smiles. She slowly starts lying down in her bed again and starts sleeping, while Ryuko watches her a few more minutes. Senketsu watches both of them as well since the scream woke him up as well. After a short while everyone starts sleeping again.

The next day

After breakfast, both friends walk up the stairs to school in the Lower City. At a little urban football field they sit down and make a short break.

"Well, who would've thought croquettes can be this tasty in the morning? I normally eat some cereals." says Ryuko impressed. Mako smiles.

*mjam* "Mum makes the best croquettes after all." answers Mako.

"You know, every once in a while I really wish I wouldn't live here in Honnô-City to fight Satsuki in order to find out who killed my dad. I mean, this city is totally dilapidated. It's kinda charming for what is is, but... well I mean, on the other hand, that teacher Mr. Mikisugi really is a weirdo."

"I think he has a crush on you!" Mako laughs.

"Oh hell no!" Ryuko answers and looks around. Then she sinks her head a bit and looks to the ground.

"Everything okay, Ryuko?"

"It's... it's just that this Kiryuin bitch pisses me off. I almost won. I could have almost found out who killed my dad, but nooooo, Mrs. Kiryuin thinks she is the strongest bitch all of Japan. And then she doesn't even want to fight and kicks my ass as if I'm nothing. I beat all of the Elite-Four. I beat several club leaders. But I can't beat Satsuki..." she complains and looks up to the tower of the Academy.

"...and in addition to that she always look down to us as if we're worthless idiots. Burns me up."

"Yeah, I believe you, Ryuko." Mako answers. Ryuko sighs.

"I wish I had some sort of teacher who could help me beat Satsuki. Even she has to have a weak spot."

Then, all of a sudden, they hear a female voice, giggling in the background. Mako is scared by the giggling. Ryuko stands up and looks around, watching the area carefully.

"Who's there, and is there a joke we didn't understood yet?!" Ryuko asks annoyed. The voice answers.

"I just heard your little conversation. Kiryuin Satsuki really is a meanie!"

"Where are you!?"

"Everywhere and nowhere. I assume you want to get revenge on that Satsuki?"

"Why would you care?"

"Me? I guess it's fun." the voice answers.

"Let's just go, Ryuko." suggests Mako.

"No, please don't go yet! I'd LOOOOVE to talk about Satsuki, Ryuko!"

"Then how about you show yourself?" Ryuko asks annoyed.

"Of course, I will! But first I wanna find out if you're being serious about beating Satsuki!"

"Serious? Of course I wanna kick her ass, what do you think?!"

"See! That's what I wanted to hear!" the female voice answers. Mako stands up.

"Come on, Ryuko. Let's go." Mako says and sighs.

"Wait a second. Why do you care about me fighting Satsuki?" asks Ryuko confused and takes her school stuff.

"Well, like I said: It's fun." she answers. Ryuko and Mako walk away.

"You'll find me at the pavilion in the garden, Ryuko! I'm waiting for you!" the voice giggles.

A few minutes later, both Ryuko and Mako are confused. They never heard that voice before, and the fact that the girl Ryuko talked with didn't even show herself makes it even weirder.

"What the hell was that?" Ryuko wonders.

"Uhh... I don't know, really. I bet someone was just playing a joke on us! But IF someone should make jokes, then me, because my jokes are the best, especially if you use them on yourself!" Mako grins dumb. Ryuko nods unsecure, thinking about the wise words Mako just told her.

"Yeaaaaaahhhh, I'm not 100% sure about that but whatever you say, Mako." Ryuko smiles. The pair walks up the stairs and reach the academy...


End file.
